DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The La Jolla Institute for Allergy and Immunology (LIAI) is a non-profit biomedical research corporation based in San Diego, California. Presently, LIAI operates an internal high-speed LAN with over 150 computer workstations (on pace to 250+ users by 1999). An obvious limitation to the present LIAI facilities is access to the Internet and its vast resources of information, electronic documentation, and forum for research interactions. With straight-forward upgrades to the Internet connection and file servers, LIAI can quickly re-focus itself on utilizing Internet-based resources and digital communications. This proposal seeks to upgrade the present single ISDN line that serves The Institute to a full T1 data line. Included in a T1 installation is an on-site router, and gateway. To facilitate the adoption of performing daily research documentation and communications in digital media, the installation of two high-performance, high-capacity file servers is proposed. As an additional aim to ease user training and support, and support immediate adoption of TCP/IP communications installation of automated DHCP configuration servers and an identical means for local and remote access to file servers is sought (via server software). Finally to address the potential problem of network security, several steps are proposed. First, a robust protocol filtering firewall will be installed to limit access to approved protocols and machines by external clients. Second, physical isolation of truly sensitive data on a mini-LAN will be used to obviate the need for ultra-secure transaction servers that may cost more than the intrinsic value of the data. Third, rigorous, high-performance archival of all network data onto high capacity rotating media will be used as sanctuary in the event of data corruption or loss. An immediate benefit most obvious for users will be efficient use of the Internet as a viable integrated component of present LAN services. Over the short term, training to all research administrators and personnel will greatly increase adoption of the use of digital media for communications, literature use, research collaboration and exchange, and lay public communications. Long term objectives will be the permanent commitment to Internet-based technologies by budgeting staff at the Institute. During and after the installation of the new Internet connection, two MIS personnel will be added to the LIAI staff and will be charged with continuous training of research and administrative staff, and research and design of new, forward-looking Internet capabilities.